


An Interview (Tomorrow)

by waddles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: <3, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem AU, Fem! Steve Rogers - Freeform, Lesbian AU, Steve is a journalist, They have massive crushes on each other, Tony is a fashion designer, all play and no work in this fic, fem! tony stark, healthy representation of sex, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddles/pseuds/waddles
Summary: Stony but make them lesbians AU!Journalist Stephanie is supposed to be interviewing billionaire fashion designer Toni, but they get a bit distracted.





	An Interview (Tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! ;)

Toni brushed her fingers down Stephanie’s face. Her soft, unblemished skin hot to the touch. Careful, red acrylic nails grazed her cheek, her neck, teasing her with the possibility of leaving a mark. Stephanie licked her lips; blue eyes watched brown.

The blonde opened her mouth to speak, her eyelids as heavy as her breaths. “I’m supposed to be interviewing you.”

“Is that what you want to be doing right now?” Toni raised a perfect eyebrow at seeing her already wrecked look. 

The journalist shook her head, short ponytail swinging lazily behind her. “No. I want to kiss you again. If that’s okay?” 

Toni’s smirk turned into a genuine smile; her eyes softened. “Yeah.”

“Okay.” 

As they kissed Stephanie bent and picked Toni up with ease, as if she had picked up a pillow from a bed, she swiped an arm carelessly over Toni’s desk, papers flying and electronics dropping heavily, to settle her gently down onto it. The fashion designer’s heart skipped a beat. “I hope,” Stephanie managed between head turns, “That I didn’t break anything.” In response to this, Toni tugged at her dress shirt out of her trousers, feeling the cheap material and grimacing, trying to keep herself from commenting on it.

“I don’t care. Take this off.” As she unbuttoned her shirt Toni criticised her shoes, a well looked after pair of kitten heels. Not remarkable in the slightest but they weren’t as offensive as her shirt and they showed off her long legs beautifully. Toni stared at the now shirtless woman, she was more of an ass woman herself but, fuck, didn’t that white bralette look gorgeous on her. She’d kill to see this woman wearing her clothes, or nothing.

“My eyes are up here.” Stephanie said but obviously preening under the attention.

The fashion designer pulled her red, silk blouse out of her skirt and over her head before throwing behind her. “And my tits are down here.” Stephanie laughed, finding her lips again and cupping a lace covered breast in one hand, her other hand finding the zip of her skirt and pulling it down. Toni’s tailored skirt shortly joined her blouse on the floor. She cradled Toni’s head, feeling her soft curls, and pushed her down until she was laying on her cool, wooden desk. 

“I’m going to eat you out now, is that alright?” She said through a shy smile, preemptively taking her hair out of her ponytail so the brunette had something other than the desk to hold on to.

Toni mentally congratulated herself for remembering to go to her waxing appointment last week. She laughed fondly at her politeness. “Yeah, yes. Please.” While saying this she slipped her panties off. 

The older woman pulled her closer to the edge of the desk before her already shaking thighs loosely bracketed around her head; one of Stephanie’s hand went to Toni’s left hip holding her there, while her other hand joined her mouth at Toni’s vagina, a thumb circling and stroking her clit before she began licking and sucking at her. Toni’s back arched up as her head dropped down onto the desk, hard. A loud whining moan was pulled out of her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” She chanted, until a long finger pushed into her. Toni wiggled her hips experimentally and another was easily added, scissoring inside.

Stephanie looked up at her, mouth and chin wet. “Is it too much?” 

“More, please, more.” Toni said while looking down at the gorgeous woman between her thighs, the woman who had so politely asked if she was available for an interview and hid her shock after Toni had suggested they have it at her home. She blamed this situation entirely on watching too much porn as a teenager, but hey, it paid off eventually.  
Stephanie added a third finger into the brunette and began fucking her with it as she ate her out. Toni’s hands gripped thick locks of her hair and bucking her hips into Stephanie’s face, far past coherent sentences, moans, curses and her name the only noises left that her mouth could make. “Fuck, Stephanie, Steph, babe!” Her whole body tensed around her orgasm, her pussy clenching around Stephanie’s fingers as she gasped for breaths. Stephanie kissed Toni’s inner thigh sweetly as she came down. Hands loosened and let go of her hair. “You’re too good at that.” The designer said, panting, “Fuck.” She laughed as she pulled her up for a wet kiss, tasting herself.

“If there’s a next time, I’ll try to outdo myself.”

“Outdo yourself? I think you’d actually kill me.” They both laughed. “I would like a next time though.” Toni said as Stephanie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“But maybe in the bedroom instead?”

“Yeah, my back is killing me on this desk.” As Toni sat up her back cracked, going up like a stick up a xylophone, “We can go up there now.” Toni said seductively as she reached for Stephanie’s office trousers, undoing the button and the zip. The journalist opened her mouth to agree but her eyes caught sight of the time; her trousers dropped as her mood did.

“I have to go in twenty minutes and we haven’t even begun the interview yet.” 

“The interview?” Her tone showing her feigned interest being too busy staring at the strong, thick thighs in front of her. God, did she want to see her ass now. Toni slapped her thigh. “Hey, could you turn around for me?” 

“What? You want me to turn around?”

“Yeah, I want to see your cute ass out of those gross trousers. Turn...Please. Now.” Stephanie rolled her eyes and turned, her ass now facing Toni.

“Are you happy now?” 

“Very, thank you.” Toni now had both hands on her butt;she tapped it gently, testing, then she fully slapped it.

“Ow, fuck.”

“Shush, I’m admiring your work.” Stephanie laughed and looked behind her.

“My work?”

“Yes, your work. I know a masterpiece when I see it.” She said, fingers teasing around the elastic of her blue panties, mismatched completely with her white bralette that she still had on. Stephanie’s cheeks turned red.

“You must be very cultured then.”

“Of course I am.” She said, giving her one final tap on the ass before hopping off of the desk and walking around her. “Now come to bed with me.”

“Toni, the more time I spend here the less time I have to make deadlines.”

Antonia got on her tiptoes and kissed her, making sure she pressed their bodies together. “I don’t think you want to leave.” She slipped her hand into her panties and felt how wet she was. “Now I really don’t think you want to leave.” Stephanie’s hips pressed down onto her fingers on their own accord. Her brief touches, the tips of her fingers entering her before pulling out again. She pulled Toni in for a kiss, briefly shutting her up. 

“I have to go,” A determined look set across her face, not at all matching her lust and desire to stay. “We’ll carry this on later though, next Saturday?” There was a quiet, wet noise as Toni pulled her fingers out so they could both redress.

“Come tomorrow.” She quickly said, feeling butterflies in her stomach once Stephanie had given her a knowing smile. “You still haven’t interviewed me yet,” Toni added. “Tell whoever it is that cares that something came up and I wasn’t able to meet you today but we’ve rescheduled for tomorrow.” The blonde hunted around for her shirt while she was saying this. “Also,” She turned away from her search to look at her, “I’ll take your measurements for some big girl clothes.” Toni said while putting on her bra.

“Big girl clothes?”

“I own a billion dollar fashion brand and you’ve come to interview me in my own house, wearing this?”

“Maybe I wanted you to take them off of me.”

“And put them into a fire? You know me so well already.”

“I’ve seen you photographed in a top that cost £15 before.”

“It’s not about the price, it’s never about the price. It’s about the material. Not to name and shame here but it’s like the brand whose name rhymes with lucci… they could sell a top for $115 made out of the shittest material ever, the wash it once and it’s dead kind, but as long as it’s got their brand name stamped on it people will still buy.”

“So you’re going to…?”

“Take your measurements tomorrow and go thrift shopping.”

“Thrift shopping? I could just do that myself though, why do you need my measurements?” By now Stephanie was fully dressed again, while Toni only had her skirt and bra on and had seemingly decided to stop there.

“I’m a seamstress, Steph. I can easily tailor a 5 dollar blouse into looking like a hundred dollar blouse. Especially on you.” 

“I’m getting an interview with Toni Stark, in her house, and tailored clothes?” She hadn’t meant to say it out loud but fucking hell was Sam going to hear about this when she got back to their apartment.

“I’ll also eat you out, return the favour.” Stephanie laughed. “Don’t be weird about it. Now go do whatever meanilal task you’ve prioritised over fucking me.” She said, with a wave of her hand.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!!  
> (I’m going to go cry about end-game now)


End file.
